


Pipe Service

by holdingoutforapiratehero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingoutforapiratehero/pseuds/holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS One-Shot. Modern AU. Killian is a plumber doing work at Granny's when he runs into a very frisky Emma and it's on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Service

Emma walks into Granny’s for her mid-day cup of coffee to find the place completely barren. Not a soul in sight; not even Ruby or Granny. This is… odd. 

“Hello?” she calls out, her voice shaking slightly with uncertainty. Emma reaches the countertop where she goes every day to order, her hands gripping the counter as she tilts her head to see beyond that of what the opening to the kitchen showed. 

“Back here Emma!” Ruby answers giving Emma an open invitation to join them. Emma pushes her way through the door of the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks, the kitchen door swinging back and forth behind her. Sure enough there was Ruby, Granny and a few other female patrons gathered around the large industrial kitchen sink. 

“What’s going on?” she asks, sliding her winter gloves off her hands and tucking them between her side and elbow, Ruby shushes her and waves her over. Emma complies, her boots clunking against the linoleum until she’s gathered around with the rest of them, “what are we all staring-“ Emma begins before she clamps her hand over her mouth in shock. Underneath the kitchen sink was a decidedly male body, the beginning of his buttox peeking out from under his navy work pants in typical plumber fashion with the exception that where most plumbers were round and plump in this particular area, this one was firm and toned. Emma’s mouth gaped at the sight underneath the palm of her hand, drool beginning to gather at the corners of her lips. 

Ruby tossed her a knowing smile, her head nodding as if to say, “I know, right?” 

The clunk of his wrench sounded, startling the onlookers, his body backing out from underneath his work space to face the bunch, “I’m afraid it’s as I suspected, the whole thing is going to need to be replaced…” he informed Granny. Her breath hitched in her throat, his front side is just as tantalizing as his back side if not more. The man wasn’t at all taken back by his growing audience and if he was he was polite enough not to mention it. 

“Great! How much is that going to cost me?” Granny groaned, her hands rubbing at her temples in dismay.

“I’m not going to lie; it’s not going to be cheap,” he started, “but I’ll tell you what, I’m going to give you our business owners discount. Just make sure you come to us again for all of your plumbing needs,” he afforded her a kind smile. Ruby dug her elbow into Granny’s shoulder in desperate excitement, anything to keep this man coming back. Emma’s mind was already turning at the lengths she knew Ruby would go through to bring him back, her mind going as far as conjuring up the sight of Ruby clogging the toilets in the bathrooms by flushing unflushable items similar to that of a child curiously flushing down toys just to see if they could make the journey down the pipes. 

“And they will send you?” Granny asked curiously, hoping to sweeten the deal further. 

“Consider me, your personal plumber,” his head leaning forward into a smug bow. 

“Well, I’m sold!” Ruby piped up beside her, earning her a smack over the head from Granny. 

“That would be lovely,” Granny agreed with the nod of her head. 

“Great, let me just go out to my truck and grab some things. I will be right back…” he jumped up from the floor, brushing his sweaty palms on his pants and taking his leave through the kitchen door, the group’s eyes following him as he went, not being able to look away from the gentle sway of his hips as he walked. 

“Come on girls, let the man work! Back to the diner with you!” Granny barked, shooing them all from the back, followed up by a chorus of groans and protests as they complied with Granny’s orders. Emma took her leave with the rest of the group, shrugging her jacket off as she walked back out into the dining area and asking Granny for her usual but instead of taking it to go she decided to enjoy it there. 

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

“Another cup sheriff?” Granny asked, coffee pot in hand. 

Emma nodded with a, “yes please,” shoving her mug towards Granny to refill it. Emma sipped her glass slowly, her taste buds already numb with the taste. It was her fifth cup after all… 

The bell sounded with the entrance of the plumber, toolbox in hand. He had been going back and forth between the diner and his truck now for close to three hours. The man walked by her, pausing at the end of her table to set down his toolbox and face her, the rim of Emma’s cup stopping at her lips to look up at him. 

“Sheriff Swan, right?” he assumed with a tilt of his head. Emma smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her coffee than setting the mug back down on the table with thunk, “names, Killian,” he introduced himself. 

“I can see that…” Emma shot him a teasing smile, her eyes flitting down to where his name was printed on his shirt.  
Killian followed her line of vision, smiling when he recognized his own name embroidered in thick black cursive, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment, “right…” he noted awkwardly, his finger reaching behind him to scratch behind his ear before continuing, “I get off in twenty, come and find me…” he grinned, reaching down to pick up his tool box. 

“Oh? And what makes you think that I will do that?” she asked, turning the tables on him. 

“You’re somewhat of an open book,” he grunted with the sweep of the handle into his hand, lifting it up off the ground, the muscles in his arms bulging with the weight of the box, “besides, that’s your fifth cup of coffee,” he drawled out with a knowing smirk making Emma’s mouth open and close at his words. 

“I didn’t-“ she tried to explain.

“You didn’t mean to stick around? I know,” he finished for her. Smug bastard. “See you in twenty lass…” he called out to her, walking backwards towards the kitchen. Emma’s mouth hung open. She had been found out by a guy who read her so easily and with that smug smile of his no less… She was done for. Her fate had been sealed. 

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Killian heard the clunk of heels enter the kitchen, the pair of feet stopping directly by the sink where he was working. Killian scooted himself forward, lifting his head to see Emma staring down at him with wild, lust filled eyes.

“Lass, I said I get off in twenty,” he said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

“I can get you off faster…” she insinuated, his eyebrow shooting up into his hairline at her proposition, the corners of his mouth turning up into a cocky smile.  
KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE  
Emma pushed him into the pantry, his back slamming against the metal shelves, knocking a few items over in the process. Emma strode over to him, a devious glint in her eyes as she pried the two halves of his shirt apart, the buttons flying everywhere. 

“Slow down there lass…” he chuckled in amusement, his fingers tangling at the hair at the back of her head to pull her against his lips for a hungry kiss, his hands moving to work her leather jacket over her shoulders, their lips never breaking the kiss. It was needy and rough, his lips bruising hers, molding their mouths to one another, their hips surging forward in search of friction. Emma moaned against his mouth, her hips grinding against his prominent erection, “so impatient…” he whispered against her quivering lips. 

“Don’t care… want you,” she said, her eyes smoldering with unrequited want. 

“You have me lass, what are you going to do with me?” he questioned darkly, moving his hand to tuck her blonde locks behind her shoulder. Emma sucked in a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, her teeth digging into her lower lip. Emma dragged him to her by the waistband of his pants, her fingers diligently working to release his throbbing erection from the confines of his pants. Killian sucked in a breath, his impatience wearing thin as she struggled to free him. Killian pushed her hands aside, his own hands replacing hers as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants allowing Emma to push them down his hips so that they rested just below his ass, his proud cock jutting out against his stomach, glistening with a bead of pre-cum. Emma licked her lips, seizing his rock hard shaft, her thumb circling the bead of moisture, spreading it, her fist pumping slowly at first. Killian’s head lolled backwards, his head slamming against the metal shelf with a thump, his eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure. 

Emma sank down to her knees in front of him, lifting her pencil skirt up slightly to situate herself, her eyes level with his throbbing manhood, her hands reaching for his hips, her mouth wrapped loosely around the head of him before sinking all the way down. Killian groaned, his hand tightening it’s hold in her hair forcing her mouth further over him, hitting the back of her throat. Emma began a steady rhythm around him, pulling him out half way and sinking back down, her mouth closing around him, her cheeks hallowing out to create a delicious pressure making him impossibly harder than he already was. Killian was forceful, his hips bucking into her mouth furiously, fucking her mouth with a renowned sense of vigor. 

“Fuck!” he grunted, Emma’s fingers clawing at his bare hips for purchase, moaning and humming against his length, “so good… so fucking good…” he complimented lowly, his voice husky, dripping with sensuality. Emma gave him a few lasting sucks before releasing him with a wet plop. Killian mourned the loss of her mouth, whimpering slightly at the loss. Killian seized Emma into his arms, twisting her around, her clothed ass digging into his rigid cock, his hand lifting the hem of her skirt, the material rising to rest around her waist, his probing fingers slipping into her panties, seeking out the proof of her arousal. Emma’s breath hitched as soon as fingers touched her, his lengthy digits gliding against the wet walls of her sex.

“So wet for me…” he purred against her earlobe, his hot breath against her making her grow ever wetter. Killian plunged two fingers into her, exploring her depths teasingly at first while is thumb circled her swollen bundle of nerves, working her into a fever. Emma struggled in his arms, the pleasure almost too intense, her back arching as she cried his name in climax, his damp fingers stroking within her to help her ride out the wave after wave of her orgasm. 

“These need to come off now…” he grinned against the skin of her neck in reference to her panties, nuzzling her neck before removing his fingers and sucking her juices off of them, “you taste divine,” he purred, his dirty words quickly building her back up again. Killian tucked his thumbs into the sides of her panties, sliding them down her hips, the material falling to the ground around her boots. Emma stepped out of her panties, the fabric falling to the side as she placed her feet back on the ground. Killian pulled her backwards, flipping their positions to where she was against the metal frame, the metal digging into her back.  
Killian once again bunched up the material of her skirt, his fingers splayed against both her hips, the head of his hardened length brushing against her entrance, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

“Please…” she begged, her head tossing from side to side in anticipation. 

“As you wish,” he said burring himself inside her scorching wet heat, her tight walls swallowing him whole. 

“Fuck! So tight lass… So fucking tight and wet…” he growled out, his length pushing out of her than thrusting back in turning her into a whimpering quivering mess. Killian moved relentlessly within her, his cock stretching her to the limits, thick and hard, her body repeatedly hitting the shelf behind her as countless items tumbled off of them, the metal rattling with every delicious stroke of his cock inside of her. 

“Killian!” she screamed as his angle changed, pressing his throbbing member against that spot deep inside of her, her walls beginning to clamp around him with her impending release. 

“That’s it lass. Come for me. Let me feel you come around my cock,” he encouraged, the movements of his hips never ceasing their actions as he pounded inside of her like a hammer against a nail. Emma’s breathing picked up, nearly gasping for breath as her orgasm washed over her, her tight walls gripping him, milking his own release from him with a deep grunt. 

Killian rested his forehead on top of hers, his hand gripping the shelf behind her as he attempted to regulate his breathing, “bloody brilliant lass… so fucking good…” he panted, his chest heaving against hers. 

“I have a name you know…” she corrected. 

“What would that name be beautiful?” his thumb coming to rest against her bottom lip, shooting her a cocky satisfied grin. 

“Well…” she started, pushing him off of her and adjusting her skirt, his face a mask of amusement as he watched Emma pick up her underwear and making her way over towards the door to the pantry, her body turning back towards his as she said, “that’s for me to know and you to find out…” she teased with a smirk, throwing the door open and shutting it behind her. 

Killian stared at the closed door, his mouth agape with the realization that she had bested him. He could count the people who had bested him on one hand. Bloody minx…


End file.
